lullaby
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: postmodernist garbage; in the song of us /Elincia/Ike/
1. ballad of elincia

**E**_ver_ marching. **E**_nding_ swirls. **E**_fforts_ in vain.

"Do you remember her?"

The one and only,

"The way she smiled?"

the princess who fights with might and

"The beauty of her voice?"

magic.

"A magic _sooooo_ white."

* * *

I know her name

_but I've misplaced her face_

**somewhere.**

Isn't it just funny?

* * *

Waiting somehere

(I left her alone somewhere).

Waiting with someone

(somewhere underneath the sun).

Waiting somewhere.

* * *

Whereohwhereohwhere?

Did my lover go…

* * *

Sing me a lullaby my sweet princess

One that only I can hear

* * *

Your name is written out in the stars

_Goddess_ permit it, you where my one and only I'm scared that we can't believe in what we used to anymore.

**The** bodies of the Gods are bleeding around us, and I'm scared that with the dying aroma of their breath, I'll forget even your name through suffocating on their toxic fumes.

* * *

He's with me now, you know.

Would you be Jealous to know we've bed?

Your name in the constellations slowly rearrange and form into his.

I fear for your safety.

* * *

It hurts me that I can't be there for you.

The sun sets red, and

I can't even remember your name

* * *

Sor**E**n? Sor**E**n? Sor**E**n? "What was her name?"

* * *

He smiles,

(you know I'm still thinking of her)

green eyes melt against the rising moon,

(you try to mock her smile; it once melted in the setting sun)

and he kisses me then and there.

(your name is all I can remember)

* * *

My queen, the taste of your name is dying on his lips.

Your body is nothing but the mEmory of a corpsE now.

* * *

disclaimEr  
and  
concrit gonna rot this soul


	2. aria of ike

Interchange. Interefere. Interject.

Hearts are beat**i**ng aga**i**nst the druml**i**ne.

* * *

Faces r**i**s**i**ng aga**i**nst  
and for  
you.

* * *

The castle's scourge **i**s tempt**i**ng me; replac**i**ng you **i**n h**i**s **i**mage.  
I f**i**ght for you, but my w**i**ngs can no longer flock to embrace you.

(Elegance **i**s dy**i**ng as the _paras_**i**_te  
_takes your place.)

* * *

H**i**s eyes are pretty;  
Elegant. Turquo**i**se.  
Not at all l**i**ke yours.

* * *

He wh**i**spers every n**i**ght. Songs that make me l(hate)ve h**i**m even more.

* * *

And the court jester laughs  
because he knows what **i**s com**i**ng  
s**i**sters d**i**e **i**n the wan**i**ng moonl**i**ght.  
Try**i**ng to feed off of your l**i**ght.

* * *

I have to ask you

where you ever the sun to me?

My sk**i**n th**i**rsts for your l**i**ght,

but h**i**s synthet**i**c touch  
subst**i**tutes what you had.

* * *

My throat **i**s r**i**pped out

by my own s**i**ster no less

as the court jester laughs

the fool tr**i**es to mend scarred sk**i**n

they won't hear my ar**i**a

and I won't s**i**ng

only unt**i**l you get back.

* * *

Geoffery. SabastIan. LucIa. "My lullaby **i**s only for lover's ears."

* * *

The **i**nsomn**i**a **i**s worsen**i**ng

(as he lays **i**n my bed)

and even **i**n th**i**s wak**i**ng dream

(naked and ready for me)

the _paras_**i**_te_ **i**s mold**i**ng and form**i**ng **i**nto your shape.

* * *

"Sweet general, my lullaby will never put you to sleep,"

you'll never hear me

"as my l**i**fe **i**s slowly sapped away."

* * *

I hear you somewhere yell**i**ng

I forg**i**ve

that the _paras_**i**_te_ w**i**ll eat me

far away

if I don't.

* * *

lullaby and goodn**i**ght. Go to sleep my dear general.  
Sol**i**ders ra**i**d.  
And say destroy.  
They w**i**ll tear out what we had.

If we ever had anyth**i**ng **i**n that dream.

* * *

No, substance.

* * *

No

* * *

Substance

* * *

No

* * *

_paras_**i**_te_

* * *

"Goodn**i**ght, dear General.  
The dream of your l**i**ght  
tastes good on my  
l**i**ps."

* * *

N(Geoffery) _paras_**i**_te.  
_N(general), substance.

Goodn**i**ght, Goddess, Godn**i**ght.

* * *

"I w**i**ll never love you, m**i**m**i**c."

* * *

d**i**scla**i**mer  
and  
concr**i**t gonna rot what we share


End file.
